


Sun Kissed

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Erwin notices something about Levi he'd missed before. On a hot afternoon riding back from the Capital he decides to investigate thoroughly. Expect gratuitous description and a pretty drawn out encounter.





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently just really like to write this kind of thing? There aren't enough of these fics? (I say to myself as a justification). So, here, have my own odd collection of kinks, gratuitous descriptions, and a sweaty afternoon.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

The brightness of the sun was unimaginable above the Underground. Powerful and brilliant, more so than any lamp, any flame used to light the dim dwellings in the subterranean city.

There had always been glimpses of it, thin rays slanting down to slice through the darkness. Shafts of light filled with motes of dust dancing in the air. But nothing like this. Nothing so warm, so strong.

It made Isabel laugh, and Farlan talk even more than usual.

It didn’t change anything for Levi.

Couldn’t, after his friends had died for it.

I didn’t change anything. Except one small thing. Everywhere it touched, resting on his pale face, dappling cheeks that had been protected by earth and buildings for so many years, the sunlight left its marks. Small spatters of brown, tiny irregular splotches dotting the bridge of his nose. Shining on hands and wrists, warming the skin left bare on his neck and arms. Leaving them covered in sparse points of dark. When he noticed them, Levi scrubbed thoroughly. But the marks remained. So he scrubbed harder, using the soap like a razor, pressing and rubbing at the little flecks. Still, they remained. There was nothing he could do to wash them away, and Levi finally realized his mistake.

They weren’t dirt after all, but his own skin: changed.

And Isabel would have laughed even harder at that.

* * *

 

With the change of the seasons, the passing of years, the marks came and went. Fading with the shortening days, the lack of light, and disappearing completely in the winter. It was only when the earth warmed, when the sun returned to its full force, that they bloomed anew.

Somehow, Erwin found that he had never noticed them before. Staring across the luxurious table with a spread fit for a king, presenting his strongest soldier to be complimented and admired in the Capital, the dusting across Levi’s nose took him by surprise. He blinked, and took a sip of wine, eyes roving over the Captain’s face. Drinking in the familiar shape, pointed chin and bored grey eyes, the dark bangs framing pale fine-boned features. And freckles. Erwin thought he knew every angle, every inch of that face.

Somehow, he had never noticed them before.

* * *

 

The journey to headquarters was made on horseback. Fine uniforms folded and stowed in their saddlebags, replaced with riding clothes for the day’s journey. Erwin led the way; it was a stretch of road familiar to him on his many trips to and from the Capital. A stretch of road familiar enough to warrant a detour.

Halfway through the morning he led them onto a sideroad that branched off. A quiet path, one that wound and meandered through green fields and small settlements, was the one he led them down. Far better to enjoy the weather, the building heat of summer, while the stress of their task faded quickly to little but a memory.

Their horses walked side by side, setting an easy pace. A faint hum and chirp of crickets floated in the muggy air. And Erwin’s eyes wandered from the road. To the dark head bobbing next to him, to the shake of hair with each clip-clopping step. To the pale slice of neck visible between the harsh edge marked by the razor and the slouching collar of Levi’s shirt. A territory defined by tendon and muscle, and a faint hint of dark speckles. A mere sprinkle, travelling horizontally across shoulders and sneaking up the back of Levi’s neck.

The sight of them sparked something in Erwin. Somehow, he had detected them only recently. And yet, they captivated his attention. Sparking some curiosity, some desire, some want. A part he had not noticed, had not appreciated, and had not yet fit into the vision of Levi he held in his mind. The inconsistency they created was maddening. And arousing.

Shifting in his saddle, Erwin trained his attention back on the road. On the sure steps of their horses, the steady clop on the dirt road. He tried not to think about Levi, riding so close beside him. About how alone they were on this road, how many places there were to stop and rest, undisturbed. About the teasing dark marks decorating pale skin he knew so well, making it into something unfamiliar, exciting in its mystery. Erwin felt a drop of sweat slide down his neck- whether it was from the temperature of the air or the heat settling in his groin was impossible to tell.

Erwin endured them both- the two heats. His eyes, usually so well-trained, slipped to rest on the man at his side, disobeying his bidding. They were drawn to the magnetism of those marks. His mind rolling endlessly over them, wondering how many there were, how much of Levi’s body they covered.

In the rising heat of the summer day Erwin could only hold back so long, only douse his mounting desire with so many swigs of water from the canteen before they had to stop. He led them off the road, towards a spot he’d visited in his own boyhood. When Levi spotted the wide-spread boughs of the ash trees and the clear stream flowing just beyond, any irritation he’d had over their detour evaporated. They dismounted, tying the horses to low-hanging branches. Levi filled his canteen from the stream and tilted his head back, taking a long drink.

Erwin’s eyes caught on his Adam’s apple, watching it as Levi swallowed, gaze sinking to sharp collarbones as Levi wiped his mouth. Lead out by the flare of bone, Erwin spotted them again, the freckles, their smatter mounting Levi’s shoulders from behind and barely peeking over them. Following his eyes, it was Levi’s turn to stare up at Erwin.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, his tone neutral, his stance relaxed.

“You.” Was the only response required as Erwin closed the distance between them, sliding a hand under Levi’s shirt, his other tipping Levi’s head back as their mouths closed on each other. The cool of river water clung to Levi’s tongue, and Erwin lapped at it, quenching the thirst the road had built in him. The thirst Levi had awoken. The heat of the day was nothing compared to the heat of their mouths. Half gasps and the puffs of panted breath were exchanged between kisses. Thirsty for oxygen, but thirstier for each other.

Levi’s hands twisted in Erwin’s shirt, holding him down, catching him easily. When Levi’s grip grew slack, they separated. Enough for eyes to sweep over each other, as good as undressing.

But not good enough.

Not good enough to stop them from ending up on the ground, in the soft green of grass. Not good enough to keep them from rolling over each other, tugging and wriggling until they were freed of their shirts, until their hands ate up bare flesh- eager and grasping. Gaining the upper hand (if such a thing existed), Erwin rolled on top of Levi. Triumphant, he claimed his prize, dipping down to place sloppy kisses from the corner of Levi’s mouth to the curve of his shoulder.

Humming into the warm crook of Levi’s neck, Erwin sucked gently. His hands covered Levi’s chest, palms drawn slowly across thick muscles bunching as the smaller man moved, body arching slightly to meet Erwin. Pulling away, Erwin’s eyes ate up the sight of bare skin. Faint traces, the red beginnings of a mark from his mouth. Levi’s half-lidded eyes, darkened by widened pupils. The freckles. Just out of reach, more on Levi’s back, hard to see there on his shoulders and neck. A surprised hiss came from Levi as Erwin flipped him onto front, burying the straight bridge of a large nose in the short hair of his undercut. Breathing deeply. Sun and sweat, the silk of Levi’s hair brushing his forehead as shaven prickles tickled his nose.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Levi turned his head to the side, craning his neck to get a better look at Erwin. “I’m counting.” Erwin whispered into his neck, fingers lightly tracing the pattern of speckles on Levi’s shoulder. Each dot, each tiny imperfection catalogued as his fingers passed over them. They felt no different than the surrounding skin. Not like Levi’s scars, jagged and silver. Not like the roughened traces the gear left, dark hair rubbed away where they lay. The freckles were benign. An imperfection that made Levi’s skin even more perfect. “Counting what?” Levi’s eyes were almost closed as he asked the question.

“Freckles.” The answer was accompanied by the brush of lips, marking a single dark dot on the outer shell of Levi’s exposed ear. Levi twisted, struggling under Erwin’s weight until he had freed one shoulder, raising himself to look at the larger man. “Don’t do that.”

His protests were ignored. Only the insistent twisting of his shoulders from Erwin’s grasp finally gave the larger man pause.

“Why not, Levi?”

“They’re ugly.”

Erwin stared, noting the way grey eyes slid from his own, the limpness in Levi’s muscles, his body flattening into the grass as though he wanted to become a part of the earth itself. “They’re not.” Erwin whispered, his thumb tracing the bow of Levi’s lower lip. “They’re exactly like you.” His statement finished, Erwin’s lips moved back to Levi’s neck, mouthing at the warmth behind his ear while his fingers soothed Levi’s tense body, stroking down his sides. “Oh?” Levi asked the ground, relaxing somewhat into Erwin’s touch, letting his body be pressed flat again. Erwin chuckled, fingers pausing where the dappling of freckles was thickest on the nape of Levi’s neck.

“Yes. They’re exactly like you. Perfect.”

Erwin moved his head, sliding himself down Levi’s body to trace the freckle’s path across the broad expanse of strong shoulders. And where his fingers touched his mouth followed, lips pressed lightly to each mark. Some, the larger ones, licked with tentative strokes. The small ones picked out carefully. Their flavor no different from the skin they lay on, from the flavor of Levi. Slightly salty, slightly sweet, a flavor made of the clean scent of sun-warmed hair and simple exertion in the summer’s heat.

The seeking quest of Erwin’s insistent lips continued, intent on his task of finding every last freckle. Every hidden mark, to memorize it, commit it to the memory of touch, the animal part of his brain spurred on by possessive instinct and Levi’s scent filling his head with fog. Levi’s small gasps turned to moans. Erwin counted them each, fingers flitting in turn between them, travelling slowly down Levi’s back as the trail grew sparse, the dark marks spaced far between.

“I think you found them all.” Levi panted, his breath returning as Erwin’s fingers padded lightly on the few marks punctuating his torso. Erwin looked up from his absorbing task, then surveyed what remained before him. The freckles had thinned, there were very few on the lower part of Levi’s back. But he couldn’t shake a feeling. That maybe there were more. That maybe some were still hidden. That he would have to check everywhere. “I don’t know. I have to be sure.” Erwin murmured, tugging at the waistband of Levi’s pants. Finding Levi pliant, hips lifting from the ground, his hands stole around and under, fumbling at the button and zipper until they were undone. Until he could slide them down, revealing pale skin beneath.

Revealing a smattering of freckles. Erwin grinned as Levi kicked off his boots and wiggled free of his clothing. His fingers traced the curve of Levi’s buttocks, pressing gently on each small mark. “No, there are more.” Levi groaned, meeting the touch of Erwin’s hand and rolling his hips against it. Trying to push himself off the ground, he planted his hands on either side of his body. He was intercepted, arms pulled down by their wrists, caught in Erwin’s firm grasp as his chest hit the ground with a light thud and an audible gasp. “How many more are you hiding from me, Levi?” Erwin’s voice was low, eliciting a shiver as he bent, tongue flicking over the tiny spots of dark, darting between them. He kissed one, sucking at it until Levi let out a breathless grunt, then sucking more until the freckle was ringed with red. Wet open kisses were placed to the others, up the curve of Levi’s ass, a meandering path of dots connected by the lingering trace of lips. Levi’s moans increased in volume, falling on deaf ears, Erwin’s whole attention captured by his quest to find, to memorize, to own.

With each discovery his hunger grew, fed by the thrill of Levi, panting and writhing against his grip, lifting his body up, seeking Erwin’s touch. Fed by the ripple of corded muscle, the burnt caramel and copper coin scent of skin. It filled Erwin’s noise, guided it, always craving more, to the places where Levi’s scent gathered thickest. Down until his nose nudged against the palest skin, crisscrossed by thin scars, smoothing down strong thighs in the same direction as the dark hairs that drew him there.

Only when a low whimper passed Levi’s lips did Erwin pause, his nose buried between Levi’s legs, mouthing in near-desperation at a small dark dot on the inside of one pale thigh. Pulled from his selfish worship, he resurfaced. Levi lay beneath him, limbs spread and pinned, held in place by his hands, his weight. Body exposed, flushed with desire, a thin sheen of sweat shining on his neck, the small of his back.

Pulling back, Erwin admired his handiwork. How he’d left Levi panting, mouth open and red, lips bitten full. Hair stuck to his forehead, shaking between gulped breaths. Levi’s hips canted forward, rutting into the grass, seeking a friction and relief Erwin wasn’t providing with his tight grip on squeezed-white wrists, his roving mouth. Everywhere but where they were most needed.

The sight was too much, the overwhelming need palpable. Erwin crumbled, releasing Levi only to sink his fingers into the cheeks of Levi’s ass, groping the firm muscle, relishing the small breaths and sighs that accompanied each handful. Spreading them unceremoniously, the shadow between shrinking as Erwin revealed sweat-dampened skin and hair, somehow lighter and pinker at the same time.

And a single freckle. Begging to be touched. Taunting him.

“Oh, Levi.” The words escaped Erwin in a throaty groan. “This last one is hidden so cleverly. Did you think I wouldn’t find it?” He licked a long stripe from Levi’s balls to the edge of his asshole, swirling his tongue in a detour over the cheeky little mark on the way. Levi whined, hips canting back.

“Fuck- so you found them all. What no-” his voice was cut off by a shudder, the flat of Erwin’s tongue laving over his tight entrance and strong fingers kneading his spread cheeks. Erwin nosed at him, savoring the scent that had intoxicated him before, letting it rouse the beast within. The beast that sought to devour Levi, to nip and lick, sloppy and haphazard with lust. The beast that hungered for more, that made Erwin’s tongue press and flick over Levi until the curled muscle gave way, letting him slip inside.

Levi swore, slurred words barely intelligible as Erwin’s tongue worked him open, spit and sweat mingling. His hips shuddered, lifting from the ground to meet each new lick as Erwin teased him, tracing the sensitive skin around his entrance before dipping back inside. The heat in them both had grown to uncomfortable levels, and the next time Levi’s back arched, ass aimed into the air, Erwin’s hand snuck underneath, fingers wrapping around the hard length of his cock.

With a renewed vigor Erwin continued, pulling Levi’s hips up until he could easily stroke the entirety of Levi’s cock in long, firm motions. Precum slicked his palm and he rubbed it into the ridge of at the head of Levi’s cock, easing his tugs as his lips closed over Levi’s asshole, covering him in slurping open-mouthed kisses. Levi’s body was no longer controlled, it bucked and jumped, caught between Erwin’s mouth, his hand, unable to settle on rocking back or thrusting forward. His voice had become a constant, low guttural noise, rising in cadence erratically as Erwin’s tongue probed into the spit-slicked reaches of his insides.

It took very few strokes. Very few erratic thrusts. A shiver, and a broken moan marked Levi’s orgasm. Erwin caught the warm cum in his fist, wringing every drop from Levi’s weeping cock until his attentions pulled an almost-painful cry from his lover.

Levi went limp, his hips held up only by Erwin’s strong grip. Spent, he did not protest as Erwin wiped the wetness of cum between his thighs, as Erwin’s pants were tugged to his knees, neglected cock swinging free. Erwin grabbed onto the muscle of Levi’s thighs, guiding them close together as he lined himself up and pressed into the warm, cum-smeared tightness of still-shaking legs. Unsteady hips barely held the weight as Erwin moved, curled over his back, lips brushing his shoulders. Each thrust marked with wet, seeking lips, retracing the dot and scatter of dark standing out against pale corded muscle.

Fitting himself, barely, into the gap his cock dug into Levi’s thighs, Erwin groaned into the motion, pressing Levi down beneath him. Relishing the heat of sun-warm skin, the solid resistance that grew as his lover recovered and arched back to meet him. They hung together, trapped between the sweet instants where he was buried fully, squeezed by hot, strong legs, and the starving agonies of want when he pulled back, their bodies separated by far too much space.

Erwin could wait no longer, Levi’s cum already turning sticky with the friction of hurried thrusts. His pace increased, cock twitching as he pressed his cheek to Levi’s back, willing them together. The heat rose, Levi’s legs tacky, unbearable friction finally pushing him over the edge. To sigh Levi’s name against the speckled cloud of freckles painted over his shoulders. To spill, hips jerking as his abdomen tightened, pressed to the curve of Levi’s ass. To wrap his arms under the body of his lover, rolling them as one onto their sides, heavy with satisfaction and the oppressive afternoon heat.

They panted, gulping at the air to calm racing hearts. Melting into the ground, each other, flushes fading with the slowing of breath. Erwin’s grip loosened, and Levi wriggled free, never one to allow himself to be caught and kept.

“I’m filthy.” He groaned, no malice behind the pronouncement. Levi stood slowly, turning his back and making his way to the edge of the stream. The water gurgled by, and Erwin watched as Levi stepped into it, wading until he stood in its rushing center and the dimples at the small of his back peeked just above its surface. Lazily, Erwin stared, mesmerized by the soft sounds of water, the splash and trickle as Levi washed. The spell broke when Levi turned, a dark eyebrow arching as his thin lips curled into a smirk. “You’re just going to watch, old man? You’re probably filthier than me.”

Erwin heaved himself onto his arms, reluctantly prying his gaze from where the dark trail of hair spilled from Levi’s navel and disappeared into the clear water. Levi let out an amused snort, pointing at his pants, still tangled around his knees. “At least get your damn pants off properly or you’ll make an even bigger mess.” Letting himself be teased, he complied, stripping off his trousers and boots before easing himself into the cool of the stream.

No word were spoken as they washed. Hands moving beneath the water and running over each other’s bodies, wiping sweat and dirt from places that were too hard to reach alone. Grass stains washed from Levi’s elbows and knees, perspiration rinsed from Erwin’s hair. And always, fingers traced at every opportunity over the shadow and pattern of freckles.

When they were clean Levi tugged his clothing back on his damp body. Erwin watched, still travelling slowly in a haze of bliss. Looks were exchanged, and Levi sat down under the shade of the tree where their horses were tied. He lay back, arms folded under his head. Erwin flopped down next to him, lying naked in the grass, back to the sky, one arm draped over Levi’s chest.

“We should get going.” Erwin nodded his agreement but did not answer. There was plenty daylight left. Neither the road nor their horses would disappear. And the shaded grass felt cool and soft under him.

* * *

 

When Erwin awoke the shadows had shifted. He lay, alone, in the sun. Levi must have noticed his stirring because dark boots appeared in his field of vision, and Erwin followed them up in time to see Levi standing over him, dropping a bundle of clothing unceremoniously on his face.

“Put these on, we have to go, Erwin.”

Pulling the fabric from his head, Erwin rolled over and sat up, pulling his shirt on before standing to dress himself fully. A twinge of ache and a sharp pain made him gasp as he pulled his underwear and pants on. Boots thudded to the ground in front of him, tossed casually at his feet by Levi who wore a widening smirk.

“How was your nap?”

“Relaxing…but…” Erwin winced again, his back, thighs, and ass complaining as he knelt to lace his boots. “My… rear hurts” He admitted sheepishly, addressing the ground.

“You fell asleep in the sun naked. Not my fault you got burnt.”

Erwin stood, groaning as the fabric tugged and slid uncomfortably against his tender skin. “You’re right.” He agreed bitterly. “I’m not looking forward to the ride home though.”

The sound that came from Levi, somewhere between a snort and a barked laugh, made Erwin look over to see him mounting his horse. The very picture of smug satisfaction, Levi looked down at him from the saddle.

“Well, I am rather looking forward to it.” He took hold of the reins, guiding the horse in a slow turn. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder. “Not to mention how much I’m looking forward to seeing how many different shades of red I can turn your ass later.”


End file.
